Patent Document 1 below describes a resin pneumatic tire in which a tire frame member is formed from a resin material, and a rubber tread is provided at an outer circumferential surface of the tire frame member.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H03-143701